


The Burr-Hamilton Yu-Gi-Oh Duel

by enjolraspermittedit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, M/M, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, duel, fix it I guess, i don't fucking know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolraspermittedit/pseuds/enjolraspermittedit
Summary: I got an ask on tumblr that said, imagine a AU where Alexander shows up at the dueling ground with yugioh cards and Aaron is like "What the fuck?!" And Alex is just like "…Is this not the kind of duel you meant?" and then someone requested that i write that so....here we are





	

Alexander Hamilton walked on to the Weehawken dueling ground, a pack of Yu-Gi-Oh cards in his pocket. His friend, Nathaniel Pendleton, was following right behind him.

"Mr. Burr. Good day," Hamilton said, noticing his opponent.

"Good day," Burr replied, a cold expression on his face.

William P. Van Ness, Burr's second, called out, "Aaron Burr! Are you ready?"

"Yes," said Burr.

Nathaniel Pendleton called out, "Alexander Hamilton! Are you ready?"

Alexander reached into his pocket and pulled out the cards. "Yes!"

"What the fuck is in your hand, Alexander?" Burr asked.

"Yu-Gi-Oh cards," Hamilton answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" asked Burr.

"So we can duel," Hamilton replied. Burr was the one who challenged him, for fuck's sake, why did he seem so confused?

Burr screamed and looked over at Van Ness. "Y'know," he said, "at first I wasn't planning on killing him. But now I just want to shoot him in the heart."

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TO BLAME! DARLING, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" Hamilton screeched, headbanging.

Burr threw his pistol onto the ground, rage and frustration in his eyes. "I CAN'T DO THIS! I YIELD! Goddammit, Alexander, you won't even take our fucking duel seriously!"

Alexander stopped singing and looked over at Burr. "I apologize. Let's do this. Where are your cards?"

"Did you seriously think I meant a Yu-Gi-Oh duel?" Burr asked.

"Well, yeah, what other kind of duel could you mean?"

"A pistol duel! So I could fucking shoot you!"

"That's not very nice, you know," Hamilton said. "Shooting people isn't a kind thing to do, Aaron Burr."

"Neither is shit-talking someone during their election," Burr said.

"That's hypocritical of you. Anyway, Burr, go buy some Yu-Gi-Oh cards so we can do this properly."

"How about you buy a gun?"

"Nah," Hamilton answered, sitting down on the ground and shuffling his cards. "You should have been more specific when you said you wanted to duel me, Aaron Burr, and you should've known my first thought was going to be of Yu-Gi-Oh," he said calmly. "And I'm very offended over the fact that you wanted to kill me." Talk about having relationship problems.

"Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger, the person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger," sang Pendleton.

"Not you too! Can you two please STOP SINGING!" Burr cried. This duel was NOT going the way he planned.

"Did you hear him?" Alex asked Pendleton. "I think he told us to sing louder."

Both men started to sing Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil.

"How do you put up with Hamilton?" Van Ness asked in disbelief.

Burr shrugged. "I ask myself the same thing. And, I mean, we did kinda plan to shoot each other, or at least I thought we did, so maybe I don't deal with him that well."

"Yeah…I should probably try to find a counsellor for you two," said Van Ness. "I don't think that dueling is the best way to solve problems. Maybe you should just go with the Yu-Gi-Oh idea. Much less blood."

Burr nodded slowly. He wasn't about to listen to any of Hamilton's ideas, but Van Ness he could deal with. He didn't care about Yu-Gi-Oh, but a relationship therapist would probably be a good idea.

"In my defense, Google told me that this exact dueling ground is a great place to go with your significant other.” Burr shrugged.

"Hey, Aaron? Can you do me a favor and shoot me instead of Hamilton?" said Van Ness.

"Later. ALEXANDER! PENDLETON! I appreciate your...performance, but I think we should go home..." Burr said.

"Only if you agree to buy some Yu-Gi-Oh cards on the way back," said Alex.

"Fine," said Aaron, and he did just that. Aaron ended up winning the duel, which Eliza and Angelica thought was hilarious, as he'd never played Yu-Gi-Oh before. But Alexander didn't care, he was just glad Burr didn't kill him, because murder isn't nice.

Aaron actually became a pretty big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh after the incident, and he wanted to adopt a kid and name him Yugioh, but then Alexander threatened to shoot him for real, so they decided to get a cat instead.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS HIGH ON COFFEE WHEN I WROTE THIS DON'T LOOK AT ME  
> I  
> i dont know what im doing i promise i write good stuff sometimes


End file.
